trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Valerie Torres
Valerie Torres is the Dragon-type Gym Leader of Shiidara City, who awards the Treasure Badge to those who defeat her. Technically, she is the stand-in Gym Leader for another man; her father, Victor Torres, a renowned explorer, adventurer, archaeologist and all-around renaissance man, though quite eccentric. Some people say he is the Most Interesting Man In The World. Biography Valerie's father, Victor, was a man also from Shiidara City, and came from a long line of adventurers. He was the heir of La Casa de Dragones, and thus this was where he lived. After a budding childhood romance with a girl he loved from within the Shiidara city walls, he left the city for a life of adventure, promising to return someday. For twenty years, he went on all sorts of crazy adventures, until returning home to fulfill his promise and start a family. Victor and his love eventually got married, and Victor became the Gym Leader shortly after, a job which is considered an adventure in and of itself. It wasn't long before they had a child, Valerie Torres. Valerie had a fairly interesting upbringing considering her father's lifestyle. Victor always had plenty of stories to tell, and La Casa de Dragones, to Valerie, was possibly The Most Interesting House In The World. In addition, she caught a Horsea when she was only eight years old; not at all an uncommon starter Pokémon for residents of Shiidara City. Tragically, when Valerie was twenty, her mother died, and Victor, stricken with grief, returned to adventure as a sort of coping mechanism. Things returned to normal eventually, but Victor continues to travel to this day. In the seven years since her mother's death, Valerie has assumed the role of Victor's secretary and official representative, and also as the Gym Leader of Shiidara City in Victor's absence. Valerie, a highly skilled dragon Pokémon trainer, is considered perfectly fit to award Treasure Badges and considered by some a legend in her own right. Victor only comes home about once a month, so it's up to Valerie to keep things running smoothly. Personality Valerie is a very competent Gym Leader. Those who meet her say she seems very serious and no-nonsense, but this isn't really an image she wishes to have; she doesn't want to come off as standoffish. She is concerned that something about her seems to intimidate those around her. She is actually quite cool-headed, and has a very smooth way of speaking without having to think too much about it first. She spends her days doing secretarial duties, bonding with her Pokémon team or taking day trips into the city on slow days. Pokémon * Kingdra - Valerie's first Pokémon was a Horsea, not at all an uncommon first Pokémon for the residents of Shiidara. * Salamence - Valerie ended up bonding with her Salamence the most, as well as appreciating him for his usefulness. * Druddigon - Said to be one of the reddest-headed Druddigon of all... whatever that means. Victor gave her its egg after a trip to the Unova region. * Haxorus - Victor gave her its egg after a trip to the Unova region. * Charizard - Valerie's wild-card. She knows Dragonbreath and a variety of fire attacks which can nullify Ice-type threats to prevent an easy win for her challengers. Appearance Still in her 20s, she is young and attractive. She has sleek, shiny white hair with a dragon-wing hair clip in the back putting it into a ponytail. She also wears glasses, and sometimes can be seen with a pencil tucked behind her ear. She tends to dress like a secretary, with a black and purple secretary outfit that accentuates her curves, though she actually seems unaware of this. She is also quite tall; almost six feet tall. Despite the family name, she doesn't seem to have any Spanish or Hispanic features. Trivia Torres is Spanish/Portuguese for 'Tower'. Terms of Use As a Gym Leader and an NPC character, she can be used freely; however, it is important to closely follow her character profile, unless of course it's something that's meant to be silly and out of character. Category:NPC characters Category:Gym leaders